1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor element using a group III nitride semiconductor and a semiconductor package of the element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called group III nitride semiconductor refers to a semiconductor formed by using nitrogen as a group V element in a group III-V semiconductor. Representative examples are AlN, GaN, and InN, and generally, may be denoted as AlxInyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
This type of group III nitride semiconductor has physical properties suitable for us application in high-temperature, high-power, high-frequency devices. In view of these physical properties, the group III nitride semiconductor is used as a semiconductor in devices such as a High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT).
For example, an HEMT having a Si substrate, an AlN layer, an AlGaN layer (with an Al component of greater than 0.3 and below 0.6), a GaN layer and an AlGaN electron supply layer is proposed. The AlN layer, the AlGaN layer, the GaN layer and the AlGaN electron supply layer are sequentially laminated on the Si substrate through epitaxial growth (referring to a patent document of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-166349).